


Shanks x Reader Whitebeard's daughter

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Being a Yonko was a lot of work, according to Red haired Shanks. It wasn't very fun work either! Sure, he still got to be a pirate captain and spent time with his crew, going drinking at every island they came across, but he also had to attend meetings and speak with  other Yonkos. This took away time he could be using to get absolutely wasted with a pretty girl on his arm."Can I cancel last minute?" Shanks complained, running his hand through his hair to make sure he looked presentable before turning to his first mate, Benn."No captain, you have to attend these. They're important to your status." Shanks grumbled and grabbed his jacket, ready to go see the towering Yonko."On the plus side, you'll get to see (Y/n)."





	Shanks x Reader Whitebeard's daughter

Being a Yonko was a lot of work, according to Red haired Shanks. It wasn't very fun work either! Sure, he still got to be a pirate captain and spent time with his crew, going drinking at every island they came across, but he also had to attend meetings and speak with  other Yonkos. This took away time he could be using to get absolutely wasted with a pretty girl on his arm. 

"Can I cancel last minute?" Shanks complained, running his hand through his hair to make sure he looked presentable before turning to his first mate, Benn. 

"No captain, you have to attend these. They're important to your status." Shanks grumbled and grabbed his jacket, ready to go see the towering Yonko. 

"On the plus side, you'll get to see (Y/n)." 

That brightened Shanks' mood instantly and he was back to his normal carefree attitude. Of course he was happy to go to this meeting now. Whitebeard's only daughter (Y/n) always attended! That meant he got to spend plenty of time with her between all the serious talk. 

 

"Gurarara, Red hair! You finally made it." 

Shanks smiled at Whitebeard and bowed, before standing up straight and glancing around the crowd that had gathered to welcome him onto their ship. 

He saw Marco, Izo, even that little firefly Ace, but his smile fell a bit when he realized that (Y/n) was not among them. 

"She's in the sick bay right now, yoi. She's been whining all week about not being able to see you." 

Marco the Phoenix, someone Shanks couldn't call a friend but an acquaintance. Of course he would call Shanks out on being saddened without her presence. That man noticed everything it seemed. The two had known each other a long time, after all. 

"I'll pay her a visit before I leave then. Don't want her to feel left out." 

 

The two Yonkos sat together in silence, sipping at sake as they came to the end of their meeting. It had been as boring as Shanks had anticipated and he was ready to high tail it back to his ship, but Whitebeard seemed to have something more to say. 

"You know, she speaks of you often, and quite fondly." Shanks looked down at his sake cup, swirling it around while he took in the words. 

"After everytime you leave, she's in my room asking the next time you'll be back. Or if you want to come back and stay for dinner. She's very fond of you." 

Shanks nodded in understanding, a small smile on his lips. He took a sip of his sake to hide it but Whitebeard was a very observant of the man, especially after realizing just how much his daughter liked him. Yonko or not, he had to make sure the man wouldn't hurt his little girl. 

"I'm fond of her, too." He said carefully, looking Whitebeard in the eye to show him he really meant it. "She is an extraordinary young woman. I've never met someone as strong as she is, though she's quite the wild card." 

Both Whitebeard and Shanks chuckled, knowing that (Y/n) was as predictable as her best friend, Fire fist. It was no doubt that the two heavily influenced each other, whether it was (Y/n) encouraging Ace to steal treasure from some low pirates or Ace encouraging (Y/n) to start a fight at a bar, the two had a strong friendship. It closely resembled siblings. 

"If he ever realized just how fond of her you were, I'm not sure Ace would take too kindly to you being on our ship. Even after all you did for Luffy, he'd still be quite angry." 

Shanks cringed at the wording and took a long sip of his sake, filling his cup up again. He didn't want to think about the implications of what that meant. Whitebeard speaking so openly about his affections for his only daughter. 

"But," He spoke and Shanks didn't think anything of it but his next words had Shanks spilling his sake. "I don't think he'd be angry too long with how happy you make her. We've all already accepted it." 

Shanks stayed collected, pulling the sake back quickly. It was the only real indication that he'd been affected by his words. A weird look was on his face and Whitebeard couldn't read it but he wasn't sure he wanted to. 

"Why don't you just go see her? You've been dying to dart out of here since you got here." 

 

Shanks stepped quietly into the medbay and the first thing he saw was messy (h/c) hair peeking out from under one of the blankets and splayed out on the pillow. 

She was sleeping, it seemed. He almost wanted to turn back around but he hadn't gotten to see her in months. It was getting annoying without having her around, so he could wait a bit if it meant he got to speak with her again. 

He grabbed one of the nearby chairs and sat it down next to her bed. He took his seat and watched the way the blanket raised and fell with her breaths and with a peek under the blanket he saw her content face. 

She was quite cute when sleeping, from the bedhead to the gentle flutter of her lashes. It made his chest tighten and he pushed the blanket back a bit so he could reach out and run his fingers through her hair. 

He smiled softly as she stirred a bit at the feeling before her eyes blinked open tiredly and she took in the red haired male in front of her. 

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Have a nice nap?" She smiled happily and buried into the blanket. She nodded her head a bit before reaching a hand out and grasped at his as tightly as she could being tired and sick. 

"I'm really glad I got to see you." She whispered, eyes closed and the expression on her face peaceful. "I was worried you'd leave without saying hi." 

Shanks laced his fingers with hers and leaned forward, brushing his lips against her warm forehead. The flush on her face from the sickness darkened and he couldn't stop the wide smile from returning. 

"I'd never want to miss out the chance to see you." He felt a little bad wanting to run to his ship immediately, but seeing her now made it wash away. As long as he got to see her at all was enough for him. 

"I don't want to keep you long but will you stay with me until I fall back asleep? I'm more at ease with you here. I know I'll be okay." It was his turn to blush a bit, but it didn't last long before he pulled the chair closer and rested their hands on the bed. 

"Of course. I'll even be here when you wake up. I'm sure Benn won't be mad." 

She closed her eyes and yawned, trying to hide it with her other hand but couldn't hide just how exhausted she was from Shanks. He rubbed his thumb gently over her hand and watched how her breathing even out and in minutes, she was asleep again. 

 

Benn  _ did  _ mind and came to find his captain, but what he saw made him step back, putting a handout  to keep Ace and Marco from barging in. 

(Y/n) and Shanks were both asleep. (Y/n)'s head was resting on the pillow and Shank's resting on the bed as he still didn't move from his chair and their hands were clasp together. 

"Tch," Ace muttered a bit before turning his head. "Damn it red hair, we never stood a chance." Marco patted Ace's head and Benn pushed both of them out, wanting to give them the privacy they deserved. It wasn't often his captain cared this much for someone else so just this  _ one time _ he was off the hook. 

**Author's Note:**

> How can I not take my two favorite yonkos- shut up I know who's dead and who isn't- and make a cute fic like this??


End file.
